Wish You Were Here
by Avalon Pickami
Summary: Krillin's been thinking about some one... Little does he know, they've been thinking about him too. Sonfic. Incubus' Wish You Were Here.


Guess what? It's time for the disclaimer (Yaaay!). I don't own DBZ (but if I did. mwahahaha!) unfortunately (. I also don't own Incubus or Wish You Were Here. I'm just a fan who loves both, and Wish You Were Here reminds of me of Krillin and 18. Well, enough of my rambling, on with the fanfiction!  
  
Wish You Were Here A Dragon Ball Z Song-fic By Avalon Pickami  
  
I dig my toes into the sand. The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds Strewn across a blue blanket. I lean against the wind, Pretend that I am weightless, And in this moment I am happy. Happy.  
  
Krillin sat on the beach, looking out at the waves crashing onto the shore. He sighed deeply. He could feel the wind run up against him, making his clothes flap in the salty ocean breeze. He felt like he was hovering over the ocean, totally at peace.  
  
Except for one thing.  
  
I wish you were here. I wish you were here. I wish you were here.  
  
She was on his mind. Eighteen. She suddenly consumed his thoughts. He loved her, the way her blonde hair blew back in the slightest breeze, and the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. Even though it was an evil laugh, he loved her laugh. He mostly loved how soft her lips had felt against his, when they shared that one fateful kiss.  
  
He flinched at the thought of the kiss. The kiss that had made him go soft, the kiss that had almost caused the end of the world. Yet the kiss had felt so right. He blushed as the thought entered his mind: he wanted to kiss her again.  
  
I lay my head on to the sand. The sky resembles a back-lit canopy With holes punched in it. I'm counting UFO's, I signal them with my lighter And in this moment I am happy. Happy.  
  
He tried to push all thoughts of her out of his head as lay down in the sand. He looked up at the stars. They reminded him of some one. Goku. He knew his best friend was up there, watching them. What did he think of all this? He knew what Goku would say: "Follow your heart Krillin." Yes, Goku would want him to be happy.  
  
He smiled again. The stars were beautiful, twinkling up in the sky. He knew that the same stars were looking down on her at that very moment. Where ever she was.  
  
He remembered how she had looked today at Kami's lookout. He still couldn't name the emotions on her face. Anger? No, that wasn't it. Pain? From what? She had only been temporarily weakened. Shock? Yes, that was it! It was shock! Shock that anyone could care for her. Had no one ever shown her that they cared for her?  
  
I wish you were here. I wish you were here. I wish you were here.  
  
Krillin wished she was beside him right then so he could take her in his arms and show her how much he loved her. But she was long gone.  
  
The world's a roller coaster and I am not Strapped in Maybe I should hold with care But my hands are busy in the air.  
  
Suddenly Krillin heard some one step off the porch and onto the sand. It was probably Master Roshi. The last person on Earth he wanted to see. He did not feel like being in the presence of the world's biggest pervert when he was thinking about the woman he loved. Then he heard a soft, feminine voice call his name. He sat up and turned his head to see. her. She was standing right there.  
  
Krillin pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't. Eighteen was really there, right behind him! She sat down next to him, leaning back with her hands in the sand. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally Eighteen turned to him.  
  
"What you said to the dragon today." she trailed off. "Why would you wish for that?" Krillin blushed.  
  
Well, this was sort of what you'd been hoping for, he thought, biting his lip. "Well, I. er. well; I just thought it might make things easier for you being a human." D'oh! That sounded bad! She's gonna kill me!  
  
To Krillin's surprise, Eighteen didn't get angry. She smiled at him. "I'm actually a human. Doctor Gero just used mechanics to make me into an android. I have plenty of human organs, with the exception of the heart and lungs, because those would cause weakness. Those are mechanical now, to make them last longer, as well as easier to repair," she explained. Krillin nodded silently. What's wrong with him? She thought. "Why don't you tell me why you really wished for that," she said slyly.  
  
Krillin flinched. He should have known that she was smarter than that! He gulped. He might as well tell her now. "You're right. That wasn't the real reason I made that wished. The truth is. I care about you Eighteen." He paused to see her reaction. Her eyes had gotten slightly wider, as if no one had ever told her that before. "I thought that if you were human, it might be easier for you to see. how much I love you," he finished quietly. He looked down at the sand and blushed.  
  
Eighteen gently took his chin in her hand, and made him face her. She leaned in and kissed him. Krillin could have died! Some one up there liked him. He leaned in and deepened the kiss, he was finally completely happy.  
  
I wish you were here. I wish you were here. I wish you were here. 


End file.
